stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Oli Branchlight
Oli Branchlight is a 92 year old wood elf with messy, dark brown hair, pale skin with a slight copper overtone, and hazel eyes that always seem to know something funny that you don’t. He was born in a small wood elf settlement deep in the Wight Wood. His mother died shortly after his birth from complications, and his father was always busy with his research, so he took to hanging around the human druids who inhabits fed the forest. He became especially close to a middle-aged woman named Aymara Sunlet, encourages his fascination with the weather and taught him in the ways of a Druid of the land. She was a mother to him when he desperately needed one, and a great friend as years passed. When Oli was 62, Aymara passed away, sending him into a deep spiral of despair and anger. He fled his home, haunted by the spirit of his beloved mentor, and went to the furthest place he could reach at the time - Raum. He got in with a bad crowd and took to thievery, lurking in the shadows to survive. For 20 years he carried on this way, remaining an anonymous shadow to most, until he received an offer that peaked his interest. He could join an adventuring party to Tlanca and retrieve a prized artifact to earn more gold than he would know what to do with. Oli took the offer and survived the jungles of Tlanca, but it changed him. Using his magic for a greater purpose and helping the people of Tlanca lifted Oli out of the grip of his memories, and he vowed to do better. He donated half of his earnings to the knights of Raum and returned home to his father to provide for him. His father had become a shell of his old self, seeking to have lost the spark in his soul that had previously fueled his research once his beloved wife passed. One night a few years later, Oli’s father called him to his bedside and finally told him of his life’s work: that of a locket that had been passed down through the generations in his family, but no one had been able to open. It was his greatest treasure, and he begged Oli to unlock its secrets and discover the truth behind where it came from and what it’s purpose was. All the old man had been able to identify was it was somehow connected to storms. Oli’s eyes lit up - this was his calling, his true purpose that he had been searching for. His Druidic training had led up to this moment, this small and intricately carved piece of wood dangling from his father’s hand. He took the locket and swore he would do his father proud. Oli’s father died that night, and after settling his affairs, Oli flung himself into his studies, surrounding both his magical training and reading his father’s research on the locket. Every five days, the locket would glow seemingly from the inside with a light that was warm and soft, always in the evening at the same time. After many months of digging, Oli made the connection that the glowing coincided with the great storms of Stormgate; his father had been right all along. Encouraged by this new finding and confident now in his skills as a Druid and an adventurer, Oli packed up his belongings and began his journey South to Stormgate, the city of mysterious weather and, if he was lucky, the answers he longed to find. Category:Characters